


“Feel Me.”

by CaptainKupala



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Belly Buldge, BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody, Eugene Sledge - Freeform, Eugene Sledge/Reader - Freeform, Eugene Sledge/Reader Smut, F/M, Joe Mazzello/Reader - Freeform, Joe Mazzello/Reader Smut, Public Sex, Queen - Freeform, Smut, The Pacific, bohrap, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/pseuds/CaptainKupala
Summary: Eugene Sledge and his fiancée go to the annual military ball. All goes well until his girl decides she’s too bored and has her way with him. Little does she know, she’s going to get it when they get home.





	“Feel Me.”

A/N: This is my first post on here! Hope you guys like it, feel free to make requests or give feedback! Mwah! 💋  
Warnings: Angsty, Smut! Dom Sledgehammer, Sub Reader, Belly Buldge?? Idk what it's called lol. Very smutty lol  
Word Count: ~1.5k  
Tumblr and Wattpad is @ccshenangi!!  
Enjoy!

Joining the Marine Corps was your idea, and you truly had no fucking clue you'd come this far. You were an E-9, enlisted as a Sergeant Major, and at the mere age of 23. It was a dream of yours since you were in middle school, wanting to wear all of those medals and support your country. You didn't even know was possible to come this far in the 5 years you had served.   
It was on Guadacanal where you earned the rank you were praised for so dearly. Despite the First Marines coming through and sweeping out the island, there was still work to do while they advanced to the new islands. You and your fellow privates were searching an abandoned Japanese Fortress when the baren land was caught in open fire. You saw your life flash before your eyes and your legs seemed to move themselves, pushing the boy known as Sledgehammer out of the range of the bullets. You were smitten for him, but you quite literally took a bullet for him. The bullet grazed your calf, causing you to cry out in pain underneath the weight of Eugene Sledge fallen atop you, in utter shock. He quickly scrambled to his feet, picking you up and repeating "Thank you"s and "God bless you". That bullet would have hit Eugene in his back if it weren't for your flying leg.  
Eugene Sledge stood by your side the entire surgery and after the fact. He was always head over heels for you, but now he felt like an utter disgrace. From the conversations in your hospital bed to the follow up dates, it's been almost two years since Guadacanal. And alas, you were in the Biltmore, champagne in one hand and Eugene's arm in the other. A ring on your left hand, might I add.   
This was the dream. After earning your rank from saving someone's life, you gained international recognition. But none of it mattered because you had the greatest award of them all, Eugene Sledge as your fiancé. Your relationship with him was pure bliss. Sure, you'd had a nice boy here and there, but they were nothing compared to your Sledgehammer. You remember you both admitting your feelings for eachother under the stars in the field of his family's countryside mansion. He was so deliciously sweet, a gentleman, beautiful in every aspect, and everything else God had to offer. Your luck and fortune swept your mind until you snapped back into the present, "Y/N, love?" Eugene was looking at you in concern, his hair styled nicely and his uniform taut around his broad shoulders. You looked up at him from your champagne glass, giving a warm smile and a peck on the cheek. "You okay?" he asked, walking to the dinner table and pulling the luxurious seat out for you. "Mhm," you hummed, taking a seat, Eugene following suit.   
Your mind was racing with all of the things you could do to sweet little Eugene. He held your hand the entire time officers gave speeches and people sang patriotic anthems. He looked at you quizzically when you let go of his hand, but continued to eat the food served. This was your time to get his attention. After all, the last few weeks had been nothing but fancy dinners and conferences.  
You gently placed your hand on Eugene's knee, tracing small circles underneath the white tablecloth. He didn't seemed to mind, but his back stiffened when your fingers danced up his thigh. His jaw clenched, sending you a warning that you ignored completely. You began massaging his inner thigh, less than an inch from his new arousal. He gripped the fork in his hand, still smiling and nodding at the conversation at the table between gritted teeth. You took this as a chance to firmly cup his errection causing his leg to buck up and hit the table. His friend Sidney asked if he was feeling well to which he batted a hand in dismissal. Private Lecky, your good friend, grinned devilishly from beside you, knowing exactly what you were doing.   
The game didn't end there, you massaged his raging errection and he sighed, his hands holding his head on the table. "Are you sure you're okay?" the oblivious Sidney asked. "I just have a killer migraine," Eugene huffed. "That's all." "I think we'll part now," you spoke up from beside him. "He's in desperate need for some rest." Lecky winked at you, trying to conceal his snickers. "Hope you feel better buddy," Sidney said, patting his back as Eugene and you stood from your seats. His uniform was just long enough to conceal the tight bulge in his pants. You waved softly to your group of friends as you made your way through the crowded tables.  
Eugene was furious. He closed the driver's door to the car hastily and sped off, not waiting for you to buckle your seatbelt. "Why the stern look?" you chuckled teasingly, twirling your finger around the gear stick of the car in an attempt to distract him. He snarled, grabbing your hand and placing it on his rock-hard cock. "I fucking wonder why," he hissed. With his mileage, they got home to their empty suite rather quickly.  
The second the front door was locked, Eugene slid off his shoes and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulders. You yelped at the sudden lift, but carried on by kicking your heels off and throwing them on the stairs. He took you to your shared bedroom, setting you down roughly, but safely, on the made-up bed. You sat there in your curve-hugging ball gown, playing with the front hem and showing more cleavage. He threw his coat off rushingly, but you grabbed his tie and clicked your tongue. "Nuh-uh-uh!" you said cheekily, pulling the tie and spinning him around so he was pressed againt the mattress. You pushed him down, sitting atop him and stradling his hips between your legs. Your hands moved along his clothed body, slowly and painfully removing his tie, and then unbuttoning his shirt. "God fucking damn it," he cried, trying not to scream.   
By the time you got to his belt, he sat up, pushing you on the bed so that your stomach rested on the duvet covers and your ass was on his lap. You could hear him unbuckling himself and throwing the material to a corner of the room. Zip. He unzipped his pants angrily, and you were pooling between your thighs. You let out a sudden gasp when he slapped your ass roughly through the silver, sparkling dress. He massaged the area before slapping it again and again and again and again. He massaged you each time after your whimpers died down, making sure you were satisfied. Eugene then traced his hand up the dress and unzipped its back, moaning when he saw you naked underneath. "Such a dirty little girl," he whispered into your ear, massaging your ass once more.   
Within seconds, both of you were naked, hands roaming eachother's body, taking in the velvety skin pushed against one another. He flipped you over so that your head rested on a pillow and your ass was angled up. He gripped your hips, teasing your entrance with his tip. "E-Eugene," you whimpered. "What is it baby girl?" he asked, knowing full well what you desired. "I need you!" you whined. It took nothing more before he pushed himself inside of you. A silent scream escaping and his gutteral moan signaling to begin thrusting. He started off slow, making love before picking up the pace and fucking you into the sheets. You cried out, the coil in your abdomen growing rapidly. You placed your hand on your stomach, feeling his large cock pushing into you. Your eyes clouded with lust at the thought of him filling you so well. So, you reached behind, removing one of his hands from your hip and placing it where is cock poked your belly. "Oh god," he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck, that's so fucking hot." His moans got heavier, throwing one of your legs around his waist to push himself deeper. He leaned onto you, continuing to feel the head of his cock in your belly. "I-I'm not gonna last much longer-" you weeped before spilling all over him. The feeling of you tightening and then fluttering around his length caused him to release his seed deep within you, his deep, loud moan calling your name.  
After the mind-blowing orgasm and coming down from his high, Eugene fetched a damp washcloth to clean the two of you. "Careful," he cooed. "It's a bit cold love." He cleaned you up and then wrapped the sheets around the two of you, your head burried into his chest and his into your sweet hair. "You're such a fucking tease," he laughed. "But I still love you." You placed a kiss onto his chest. "I love you too Sledgehammer." you smiled against his skin. You both fell asleep in the tight embrace of eachother and the fatigue of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please find me on Tumblr or Wattpad to support me there! Feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to read next. I’m open to all Queen/Bohemian Rhapsody Cast/Etc and others!


End file.
